Quedate conmigo
by Vampire-Neko-Girl
Summary: Amuto! A Amu le dejaron sola en casa por 5 días esta nevando ,hace mucho frió y Amu esta sola y adivinen quien viene a quedarse Despues de laaargos años de espera alfin actualizo el capi 4 Mi otr cuenta es Vampire Rukia Cullen
1. capitulo 1

Este es mi primer fic espero que les guste gracias a sus aclaraciones pude modificar el fic para que sea de su agrado

Arigato

ACLARACION:Los personajes no me pertenecen y la serie menos

Quedate conmigo:

Un día Amu se dormía "Normalmente" Como todos los días Era una mañana de Miércoles Fría y estaba Nevando , en las noticias pronosticaron que iba a nevar toda la semana , Ran Miki y Suu todavía dormían en sus huevos Amu se despertó raramente temprano ,Amu estaba pensando

**Pensamientos de Amu**My Stories

Porque mi corazón late tan rapito cuando estoy con el Neko Hentai de Ikuto si a mí me gusta Tadase no lo se que debo hacer ese Ikuto siempre me toma por sorpresa

**Realidad**

Pero de repente algo altera esa tranquilidad

¡Si lo conseguí! Esa voz tan molesta era de Ami, Amu se levanto a ver lo que sucedía

Bajo las escaleras y se encontró con su mama

Buenos días Amu – dijo la mamá sonriente

Buenos días mamá y ¿Que paso por que Ami estaba gritando tan temprano? – Dijo Amu bostezando

Amu Anunciaron que Por la nieve van a cancelar la escuela hasta el viernes y Ami Clasifico en un concurso que hubo en la escuela, así que la final será en otra ciudad un poco lejana ,así que nos iremos a otra ciudad por esta semana y , el fin de semana aprovechando que no hay clases.

Tu te tendrás que quedar sola en la casa hasta el domingo. Te dejamos Comida y dinero para que te compres algo

Nos vemos Amu

Después de decir eso El Papá la Mamá y Ami tomaron las maletas y se fueron alegremente

A Amu le salio una gotita el estilo anime en la cabeza.

Bueno todavía es temprano y no hay escuela ni padres ni hermana que molesten, así que mejor me iré a dormir de nuevo

Amu se dirigió a habitación se acostó en su cama ,tenia mucho frió y no sabia porque pero se quedo dormida

De repente despertó, porque se sintió calentita y se le había pasado el frió miro a su lado y estaba Ikuto abrasado a ella dormido

Pero Ikuto que hace aquí de nuevo

Cuando dijo eso Yoru se despertó

Es que no encontrábamos un lugar donde dormir ,Easter esta Vigilando nuestra habitación y como afuera esta nevando no teníamos un lugar donde dormir, si Ikuto hubiese dormido afuera habría muerto congelado…

Esa bien Yoru, pero que Ikuto no se aproveche

Amu se propuso a dormir de nuevo, pero sin querer su mirada se centro en Ikuto

Se ve tan Lindo cuando duerme ; Amu no se dio cuenta de que no solo lo pensó lo dijo en voz alta

¿Enserio me veo tan Lindo Amu?-Ikuto dijo eso con una voz sensual y se acerco a pocos centímetros de la cara de Amu ,

Amu no pudo evitar sonrojarse e Ikuto noto eso

Tu también te vez muy linda cuando duermes Amu – Ikuto cada vez se acercaba mas a la cara de Amu Pero

Amu se alego de inmediato de el para evitar mostrar su sonrojo

Neko Hentai – Le grito Amu

Tu eres la hentai que me abrasaba mientras dormías

Eso no es ver…Si es verdad dijo Miki ,sin dejar a Amu terminar su frase

Amu –chan estuvo abrasando a Ikuto todo el tiempo Agrego Ran

Eso es verdad –Desu agrego Suu

Ustedes …

Ikuto se tendió de nuevo en la cama y se quedo dormido, Amu izo lo mismo e inconscientemente abraso a Ikuto e También abraso a Amu

Ran Suu y Miki se quedaron contemplando la linda escena

Había mucha tranquilidad , pero después de cómo una hora sonó el timbre de la casa de Amu

Ikuto y Amu estaban tan cómodos durmiendo así que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta que sonó el timbre , en cambio los Charas si lo escucharon y fueron a ver quien era con este clima

Eran Los guardianes y sus Charas Rima , Tadase , Nagehiko y Yaya

Hola dijeron Ran Miki y Suu

Vinimos a visitar a Amu-chii Dijo entusiasta Yaya

Amu-chan esta durmiendo así que mejor vengan mas tarde

Pero Yaya quiere ver a Amu-chii ahora

No hagas eso Yaya le dijo Nagehiko y le puso la mano a Yaya en el hombro

Pero Yaya Se soltó y salio corriendo hacia adentro, pero los demás salieron tras de ella para detenerla , fue inútil

De repente Yaya se de detuvo ya que no sabia donde quedaba la habitación de Amu

En el segundo piso -Nya

Yaya no le dio importancia a quien se lo dijo y subió corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación de Amu

Entro cuidadosamente porque quería darle un sorpresa ,pero la sorprendida fue ella encontró a Amu dormida profundamente en su cama pero ella estaba abrazada a un enemigo de Easter .

Kawaii -dijo Yaya en voz baja y empezó a tomarle fotos con su móvil les tomo muchas

Después llegaron lo guardianes -ellos quedaron paralizados al verlos así.

Ikuto se despertó y se dio cuenta en la situación en que estaba

Suéltala Gato ladrón – Grito Tadase;

Eso izo despertar a Amu miro hacia todos lados sorprendida por lo que estaba ocurriendo

Nunca la soltare, Amu es mía – Dijo Ikuto con un tono burlón y abrasando a Amu , Amu no pudo evitar sonrojarse

Ikuto y Tadase hisieron cambio de personalidad

Se preparan para pelear

Justo cuando están a punto de atacar Amu se para en frente de ellos y se detienen

Inmediatamente después de eso Ikuto salta por La ventana y se va .

Los guardianes también se van tan rápido que Amu no alcanzo a decirles nada .

Amu queda tan confusa que decidió darse un baño y aclarar sus pensamientos .

Amu entro a la ducha y se comenzó a bañar .

20 minutos después sale del baño se viste , se seca el pelo y va al living y se sienta en un sillón a pensar

**Pensamientos de Amu**

Porque Ikuto es tan amable conmigo y el siempre esta tan cerca mió siempre me salva cuando estoy en problemas pero también se comporta como un Neko hentai

Pero Mi corazón late muy rápido cuando el esta cerca mió y mas encima siempre esta a mi lado

Porque me pasa esto si se supone que a mi me gusta Tadase pero el … el… creo que ya no me gusta …. Tal vez me guste Ikuto…

**Realidad**

¡¡CONTINUARA!!

Estuve 4 horas seguidas haciendo este capitulo espero que les aya gustado ya tengo el otro listo en unos días lo subiré


	2. Capitulo 2

Ikuto….

¿Qué quieres? – De repente salio Ikuto de la nada

se puso su cara muy cerca de la de Amu , Amu se sonrojo

Oh.! Amu se sonrojo parece que siente algo por mi - Ikuto se puso mas cerca de Amu, no a mas de dos centímetros de distancia

I…ku...to…

Ese momento paresia ser infinito

Hasta que Amu se separo Rápidamente de Ikuto

Amu…

Ya es hora de preparar el almuerzo -dijo Suu

Esta bien Ya es tarde-Dijo Amu entusiasta

Amu vio la nevera y había pescado

Ya se lo que are – dijo Amu entusiasmada

¿Que harás? – pregunto Ikuto , que en menos de 2 segundos estaba al lado de ella

Es un Secreto , pero se que Te encantara así que , quédate para almorzar Ve televisión por mientras preparo el almuerzo

Esta Bien Amu , Ojala que cocines bien por que no quiero morir tan joven- dijo Ikuto con su tono burlón

No me molestes Nekito o si no , no te doy nada

Esta bien Amu.-

Amu corto el pescado en trocitos y preparo arroz cuando el arroz estaba listo , Amu empezó a poner los trocitos de pescado en un sartén con aceite , pero cuando estaba metiendo el ultimo trozo

Auch…- Dijo Amu tomándose el dedo índice que estaba poniéndose rojo

De repente apareció Ikuto detrás de ella

¿Que te paso?

Me salto Aceite en el dedo y me duele

Tu si que eres descuidada – Ikuto fue al lavamanos , y metió la mano de Amu en agua fría

¿Estas mejor?

Si ya no me duele-Después de eso Amu saco el pescado , puso una parte de el en un plato , otra parte en el otro plato ,y dejo un trozo a parte en un platito

Le puso arroz a los platos

Puso los platos en la mesa, los palitos, y vasos

Ikuto , Yoru esta listo el almuerzo-dijo Amu feliz

Wow pescado –Nya

Ikuto Y Amu se sentaron en la mesa para comer , y Yoru saco su pescado y se lo fue a comer al techo

¡¡Itadakimasu!!

Amu e Ikuto Comenzaron a Comer

¿Te gusto la comida Ikuto?

No esta mal-Dijo Ikuto mientras comía el arroz

No seas tan orgulloso

Te pude oír – dijo mientras comía el pescado

**pensamientos de Amu**

Realmente es un Lindo gato algo crecidito ya

**Realidad**

Ikuto y Amu terminaron de comer

Ahora quiero postre – dijo Amu

Eso déjenselo a Suu , después de pocos minutos Suu llego con 2 tazas de chocolate caliente , para pasar el frio y dos platos con un trozo de torta de chocolate cada uno

Wow se ve rico Suu ,Muchas gracias – dijo Amu sonriendo

Suu le entrega una taza con un plato a Ikuto , Y la Otra Taza y el plato a Amu

Ikuto termino su taza con chocolate, y a torta muy rápido

Amu estaba balanceándose en la silla con la taza en la mano ,

pero de repente la silla se va hacia atrás,

Amu va cayendo con la silla pero antes de llegar al suelo Ikuto Sostiene a Amu

Pero el chocolate le cae en la cara a Amu , eso hace que Amu se desequilibre , caiga hacia atrás , y se lleve a Ikuto con ella

Amu quedo en el suelo Con la cara llena de chocolate

Ikuto callo arriba de ella pero apoyo sus manos y pies en el suelo para no lastimar a Amu , Amu estaba roja al ver a Ikuto tan cerca de ella.

Tienes la cara llena de Chocolate – dijo Ikuto burlándose

Lo se , tengo que ir a limpiármela así que sal… -Dijo Amu mirando fijamente a los ojos a Ikuto

Yo te ahorrare el trabajo- dijo Ikuto y comenzó a lamer las mejillas de Amu poco a Poco

O… oye que…que haces i…Ikuto , para –Era lo único que podía decir Amu con lo nerviosa que estaba

Ya sabes que me encanta el chocolate , y aun mas si esta en tu cara –dijo con una sonrisa , y siguió lamiendo la cara de Amu hasta que lo único que quedaba con chocolate era la boca de Amu

El estaba a centímetros de su boca , Amu estaba mirando fijamente los ojos azules de de Ikuto , Ya se había perdido en ellos

Pero de repente Ikuto se levanto y se sendo al lado de Amu , Amu también

se sentó

Ikuto se puso a reír burlonamente

En realidad querías que te besara ¿cierto?

Pero prefiero hacerlo en otra parte no con todos esos Charas mirándonos

Ran ,Miki , Suu y Yoru los estaban mirando fijamente

Siempre me tomas por sorpresa Neko Hentai –Dijo Amu y le da un golpe en la cabeza a Ikuto

¿No será que tu te sorprendes fácilmente?- Dijo Ikuto con un tono burlón

Ikuto se levanta y ayuda a Amu a levantarse , Amu se va a lavar la cara al baño mientras Ikuto se sienta en un sillón del living

Amuro regresa del baño y se sienta junto a Ikuto

¿Ikuto Tu tienes un Móvil?

Si tengo uno Le muestra un móvil azul con cámara , muy moderno y con un cascabel colgando

¿Por qué acaso quieres mi numero?

Si quiero tu número

Esta bien

Amu saca su móvil su móvil era negro con combinaciones de fucsia y un corazón colgando

Este es (……...)

Esta bien gracias

Pero tu también debes darme el tuyo

Esta bien es (……...)

Yo me iré a duchar Lo siento Ikuto nos vemos otro día

Esta bien Amu- Ikuto le dio un beso en la mejilla a Amu cambio de personalidad y se fue .

Amu se sonrojo pero quedo sola con sus Charas en el Living

Amu-chan eso si que fue impresionante – dijo Ran

Si Ikuto es Un Neko Hentai y se aprovecha-dijo Amu

Pero el te gusta ¿cierto? – Pregunto Miki

Talvez…-Dijo Amu pensativa

Amu ama a Ikuto Desu – Dijo Suu

Amor que lindo-agrego Ran

¡Ustedes no se metan!-Dijo Amu con un tono enojado

Amu fue al baño y tomo una larga ducha cuando salio ya se había echo de noche así que se puso su pijama y se propuso ir a dormir , ya que había sido un complicado día .

Cuando entro a su habitación encontró Ikuto durmiendo en su cama pero estaba tan casada y no quería despertarlo

Se acostó junto a el sin hacer ruido , abrazo a Ikuto y cuando se estaba quedando dormida Ikuto se dio vuelta y También la abrazo

Duerme bien Amu dijo Ikuto y le acaricio el Cabello a Amu

Arigato Neko hentai – dijo Amu y se quedo dormida

Continuara…..

Este también me tomo un tiempo en hacerlo y mas tiempo en corregirlo espero que les aya gustado y perdón por la tardanza eske me sacaron el Internet T.T y el ciber queda lejos pero espero subir mas seguido y me encanta esta serie asi que me emosiono cuando continuo este fic pero la imaginación esta escasa por estos dias ,pero ya que me encanta esta pereja y esta serie ( son mis faboritas ) me ezforzare

Saludos a Dark Nos leemos pronto ..! ^^


	3. Capitulo 3

Hola!!!

Grasias por pasar a leer este fic Se que esta mal pero matenme cuando lo termine ¿ya?

Saludos a Dark!!Mi amiga Vampira , que me pidio que lo continuara

Asi que me esforzare en que este fic sea bueno ya no las aburro mas con tanto comenterio

DISFRUTEN…!!

Los personajes no son mios T.T (Si lo fueran aria puro Amuto)

Capitulo 3

A la mañana siguiente Ikuto se despertó antes que Antes que Amu y se levanto fue a la cocina y preparo el desayuno , Como agradecimiento ya que ayer Amu le había echo el almuerzo .

Ikuto puso el desayuno en una bandeja y la dejo en la mesita que tiene Amu en su habitación al lado dejo una nota .

Ikuto se fue por la ventana de la habitación de Amu tan silencioso como un gato para que Amu no se diera cuenta que salio tan temprano

Iba caminando tranquilamente como cualquier día solo que hacia mucho frió no estaba nevando pero iba a hacerlo luego .

Mientras caminaba hacia el parque donde siempre tocaba el violín se encontró con Tadase que traía un ramo de flores en su mano .

Así que nos encontramos de nuevo mini Rey - Dijo Ikuto como si se estuviera burlando de el .

¡¿Que haces aquí Gato ladrón?! , ¿!Acaso vienes de la casa de Hinamori-san!? - san-Dijo Tadase muy enojado

¿O acaso estas celoso de que yo siempre este con Amu y que hasta alla dormido con ella?- dijo Ikuto burlándose

¡Contesta a mi pregunta!- Dijo Tadase aun mas enojado

¿Oh… El mini rey esta celoso ? tu ya rechazaste a Amu ella no siente nada por ti ahora -Dijo Ikuto burlándose de Tadase

¡¡Maldito!!-Grito Tadase

Lo siento pequeño Rey , No puedo seguir Jugando Amu debe estar preocupada la deje durmiendo sola – Dijo Ikuto , Hizo cambio de personalidad y se fue corriendo hacia el parque

Ikuto fue tan rápido que Tadase no pudo alcanzarlo y se fue para su casa , Cuando llego a su casa llamo a Nagihiko

Moshi moshi ( =Alo) Nagihiko- dijo Tadase cuando Nagihiko le contesto

Si

Quiero que hables con Hinamori-san Esta muy rara últimamente y creo que se debe a que esta con Ikuto

Esta bien ,Yo hablare con ella para saber lo que le pasa

Muchas gracias Nagihiko , Adiós

Adiós-Nagihico corto la llamada

*****EN LA CASA DE AMU*****

Amu recién se estaba despertando Miro a su lado y se dio cuenta de que Ikuto no estaba

¿Ikuto?-Dijo Amu mientras buscaba por todas partes en su habitación , Cuando Buscaba encontró la Nota y la bandeja que le había dejado Ikuto antes de irse

Amu abrió la nota

{La pase bien contigo anoche , te ves linda cuando duermes y me abrazas Nos vemos

++Ikuto++}

Amu se sonrojo y guardo inmediatamente la nota en su bolsillo sin dejar que las Charas la vieran .

Amu-chan ¿Qué dice la nota? – pregunto Ran

Si déjanos verla –agrego Miki

No es nada importante –dijo Amu un poco nerviosa

Mientras Amu se distrajo hablando con Miki , Ran fue silenciosamente al bolsillo de Amu y le saco la nota

{La pase bien contigo anoche , te ves linda cuando duermes y me abrazas Nos vemos

++Ikuto++} – Ran leyó eso en voz alta para que Miki y Suu pudieran escuchar

Eso si es amor Desu - Dijo Suu

¡Cállense!- Dijo Amu , Tomando a Ran y dándole golpes a Ran en la cabeza

Ya Me tengo que ir a duchar ya es tarde – dijo Amu y fue al baño a ducharse

Después de un rato Amu salio de la ducha y se fue a vestir a su habitación , después de vestirse Sonó el celular de Amu y ella lo contesto de inmediato porque creía que era Ikuto.

Moshi moshi -Dijo Amu

Hola Amu – Chan soy Nagihiko

Hola Nagihiko ¿Cómo estas?-pregunto Amu

Bien llame porque tengo algo urgente que hablar contigo y necesito decírtelo personalmente así que

¿podrías venir al centro comercial para hablar?-pregunto Nagihiko

Esta bien –dijo Amu con un tono decepcionado

Entonces nos vemos allá en media hora –dijo Nagihiko con un tono amable

Si nos vemos Adiós –Dijo Amu

Adiós-dijo Nagihiko y colgó

Tendré que irme luego para no llegar tarde – después de decir eso Amu tomo su chaqueta y salio .

Después de un rato llego al centro comercial con 5 minutos de retraso ya que , había ido caminando lentamente .

¡Nagihiko! – Exclamó Amu Llamando al joven que estaba sentado en una banca .

Hola Amu-chan-dijo el Joven sonriente

Perdón por llegar tarde

No importa –dijo Nagihiko sonriendo

¿Y de me querías hablar? - pregunto Amu

De tus sentimientos-Dijo Nagihiko con un tono mas serio

¿Mis sentimientos?- pregunto Amu confundida

Creo que hay alguien mas especial para ti ¿o me equivoco?-dijo Nagihiko sonriendo de nuevo

Pu..pude que tengas razón-dijo Amu seriamente

Párese que ya no te gusta Tadase, ya que el dijo que tu le gustabas y tu no hiciste nada –dijo Nagihiko mirando a Amu

Es que el me dijo que le gustaba el amuleto corazón y esa no es mi verdadero yo -dijo Amu mirando hacia el piso

Esa no es la verdadera razón debe haber alguien mas que ocupe un lugar especial en tu corazón-dijo Nagihiko mirando a Amu

Pero estoy confundida ya que el…. Ya que el es un enemigo el esta del lado de Easter-dijo Amu , que seguía mirando el suelo

No importa de que lado este lo importante son tus sentimientos , pero creo que es Tsukiyomi Ikuto –Dijo Nagihiko que seguía sonriendo

Es el …el me gusta –dijo Amu sonrojándose

Al fin Amu-chan Lo admitió –dijo Ran tan enérgica como siempre

Cállate Ran –Dijo Amu sonrojándose y dándole golpes a la cabeza de Ran

Entonces tienes que hablar con Tadase y después decirle lo que sientes a Ikuto –Dijo Nagihiko quien se paraba de la banca

Estoy decidida , nos vemos Nagihiko iré a hablar con Tadase -Dijo Amu que después de decir eso salio corriendo en dirección a la casa de Tadase

Alguien mas ya ocupo su corazón , pero lo importante es que ella este feliz dijo –Nagihiko mirando al suelo

Continuara!!!----

Al fin termine este capitulo fue en el que mas me demore hasta ahora porque la inspiración ya se me había ido ….T.T pero se de nuevo me llego grasias por leer mi historia Arigato por sus comentarios SALUDOS DARK en unos dias subire el cap 4 que es el mas largo hasta ahora asi que tengan paciencia

Nos vemos ^^


	4. Chapter 4

En este capi los pensamientos van en _cursiva con enserados en *_ para hacerlo mas comodo

CAPITULO 4 al fin!!

Amu decidió aclararlo todo así que fue a la casa de Tadase para hablar con el .

-¡Tadase!- dijo Amu , mientras tocaba el timbre

Después de poco tiempo Tadase salio a ver quien era y vio que era Amu quien lo buscaba .

-Hola Hinamori-san –dijo alegremente Tadase

-Hola Tadase yo quiero hablar algo importante contigo

Esta bien pero vamos adentro que aquí hace mucho frío-Dijo Tadase invitando a pasar a Amu

Amu siguió a Tadase el la llevo a una Habitación era pequeña pero calida , Al centro había una mesa , con dos cojines a los lados ,Amu se sentó en uno y Tadase en el otro , Tadase sirvió Té para Amu y para el

-¿Y de que me quieres hablar Hinamori-san?-pregunto Tadase tomando un poco de té

-Es que yo … Yo …Ya tome una decisión –dijo Amu un poco nerviosa

-¿Respecto a que?-pregunto Tadase mirando a Amu

-Respecto a mis sentimientos –dijo Amu que seguía nerviosa

-¿Y de que se trata?-Dijo Tadase dejando de sonreír

-Yo lo siento Tadase , ahora me gusta otra persona –dijo Amu mirando fijamente a Tadase

-Esta bien Hinamori – san si es quien te pueda hacer feliz Pero , ¿Yo puedo saber quien es?- Dijo Tadase mirando a Amu con esos ojitos de perrito triste

-Esta bien el… el es…Lo siento no te puedo decir , pronto te darás cuenta-dijo Amu mirando a Tadase

-Esta bien suerte Hinamori –san-dijo Tadase sonriendo

-Gracias y Adiós Tadase nos vemos-dijo Amu parándose

-Adiós Hinamori-san-dijo Tadase sonriendo

Después de eso Amu se va de la casa de Tadase Va caminando hacia su casa , mientras piensa

_*Tadase… El no me quería solo quería a la personalidad del Amulet Heart que no es mi personalidad , Talvez lo que en un principio sentí por el era solo admiración porque el era el príncipe de la escuela , y no conocía su verdadera forma de ser , pero ahora que lo conozco verdaderamente se que el no es la persona especial para mi y que ya se quien es , el es Ikuto…_

_Ikuto…_

_Que le diré a Ikuto , Tendré que decirle lo que siento pero seguramente se burlara y reirá de mi realmente no se cuando el verdaderamente habla enserio pero… Esperare la oportunidad correcta para decírselo…_

_O si no que are …. Tengo que acercarme mas a el , Quiero saber mas sobre el ._

_El siempre a sufrido quiero que el deje de sufrir , quiero que sonría…*_

_Pensó Amu _

Sin querer mientras pensaba fue hacia el parque donde vio tacar el violín a Ikuto por primera vez , Cada vez que se adentraba en el parque escuchaba mas fuerte una melodía familiar , había escuchado esa triste melodía un par de veces pero no recordaba bien quien la tocaba. Hasta que llego al centro del parque y se encontró con Ikuto el estaba tocando el Violín , la melodía era realmente hermosa , Pero también era Triste , cuando la escuchaba sentía la melancolía que transmitía esa hermosa melodía .

_*Que hermosa , pero triste melodía * pensó Amu_

Amu centro su mirada en el que componía esa melodía el era Ikuto

_*Tiene muy grandes habilidades para tocar el violín * pensó Amu_

Amu seguía Mirando A Ikuto

_*El se ve realmente lindo cuando no me esta molestando , podría ser así un poco mas _

_Esa melodía representa sus sentimientos , El siempre esta solo , eso debe ser triste , la soledad yo nunca la e sentido ya que siempre tengo mi familia a mi lado la cual siempre me apoya , también tengo muchos Amigos , Pero Ikuto es enemigo de muchas personas casi nunca lo veo con amigo y además trabaja para Easter, pero es fuerte nunca lo e visto llorar , Pero su mirada es triste , quiero estar mas cerca de el para que ya no sienta esa soledad , …*_pensaba Amu pero algo la saco de sus pensamientos era Ikuto que había Parado de tocar el violín y se acercaba a ella .

-¿Por que detienes la melodía que estabas tocando?- preguntó Amu

-Porque me di cuenta que alguien no dejada de mirarme tanto – dijo Ikuto Acercándose mas a Amu

-¡¿Que?! Para nada yo no te estaba mirando-Dijo Amu mirando para otro lado con su personalidad Cool

-Si lo hacías- dijo Miki

-Si Amu-Chan Lo miraba embobada – agrego Ran

-Es verdad –Desu-Agrego Suu

-Amu-Chan nunca cambiaras ¿verdad? Siempre mintiendo con tu tono cool , ni siquiera admitiste que estabas mirando tan fijamente a Ikuto por un laaargo rato sin darte cuenta de nada mas- Dijo Miki mirando a Amu

-Oigan ustedes ¿de que lado están?-Dijo Amu , que tomo a sus tres guardianes Charas y les dio un Golpe en la cabeza a Cada uno.

Sin darse cuenta mientras hablaban Ikuto ya se había ido , Amu se dio cuenta entonces miro por todos lados y no lo encontró.

_*El es tan sigiloso como un gato , que ni siquiera me di cuenta , cuando se fue , pero bueno es mejor ya que estaré un poco mas tranquila…*_

-Amu-Chan a estado en las nubes estos últimos días- dijo Miki

-Eso es mentira – Dijo Amu enojada

-Acaso será porque a estado mas con Ikuto- dijo Miki para molestar a Amu

-¡No , no lo es! - dijo Amu nerviosa

-Amu – Chan no sabe mentir –dijo Ran

-Cállense , será mejor que nos vamos Ya que , Esta Anocheciendo

Amu salio del parque , se dio Cuenta de que se había caído un Árbol en el camino que iba siempre así que , estaba bloqueado el paso .

Amu decidió irse por otro camino para llegar a su casa , Nunca se iba por el porque había escuchado Rumores sobre ese camino , decían que era peligroso de noche , y ya había anochecido.

-¿Que are? Este camino es peligroso y esta obscuro-dijo Amu asustada

-Si Amu –chan , Me da miedo Agrego Suu

-Mejor vámonos Rápido para que no nos pase nada – dijo Ran también asustada.

-Amu comenzó a correr Rápido para poder llegar a casa luego pero de repente choco con un tipo que estaba acompañado con otros dos , El tipo con el que choco Amu la miro extraño , el tenia cara de tipo malo , ella si que se había metido en problemas.

-Tipo1: ¿Como te atreves a chocarme niñita?

-Tipo2:nadie le a echo algo a el y a salido para contarlo

-Perdón…. No lo vi me tengo que ir – Amu estaba yéndose pero uno de los tipos le tomo el brazo y los otros dos la acorralaron dejándola sin salida.

-Tipo1: Pero miren si esta muy linda

-Tipo2: Tienes razón

-Tipo3: Se una buena niña

-Salgan-dijo Amu intentando salir pero le era imposible

_*Ahora si me metí en problemas tengo que salir de aquí pero me da miedo , tendré que superarlos *_

-¡Ran! – dijo Amu mirando por todos lados y se dio cuenta de que las charas no estaban , De repente escucho una voz muy familiar

-Suéltenla –dijo un voz muy familiar para Amu ,Era Ikuto que venia hacia donde estaba Amu , El venia con las tres Charas

-¡Ikuto!-dijo Amu

-Ikuto izo cambio de personalidad y le dio una paliza a los 3 tipos los cuales quedaron muy débiles y salieron corriendo .

-¡Ikuto!-dijo Amu y abrazo a Ikuto , Ikuto quedo impresionado ya que había sido ella quien lo abrazo .

-¡Debiste haber llegado antes!.dijo Amu que seguía Abrazada a Ikuto

-No deberías meterte por caminos tan peligrosos de noche podría haberte pasado algo mucho peor , que suerte que Tus Charas me avisaron que estabas en peligro – dijo Ikuto mirando a Amu

-Tenia la situación controlada- Dijo Amu con su tono Cool y separándose de Ikuto

-Tienes que ir con cuidado no quiero perderte –Dijo Ikuto abrazando a Amu

-¿Por que te esfuerzas tanto en protegerme si somos enemigos?-pregunto Amu

-Porque tu me interesas mucho – dijo Ikuto mirando seriamente a Amu , Amu se quedo inmóvil ante lo que le dijo el chico

-Ikuto…-dijo Amu un poco nerviosa , pero Ikuto se puso a Reír

-Definitivamente eres la mejor persona A quien puedo Molestar

-¡¡¡IKutoo!!!- Dijo Amu , y le comenzó a pegar Ikuto en la cabeza

De repente se escucho un fuerte ruido como si se hubiera caído un gran objeto , Como a Amu le dio miedo abrazo a Ikuto , El la abrazo a ella , después de unos segundo salio un Gato del lugar donde se había escuchado el ruido

-Lo vez era solo un Gato , eres muy miedosa – dijo Ikuto con su típico tono burlón .

-No , no medio Miedo – dijo Amu separándose de Ikuto

-Será mejor que te lleve a tu casa , Este lugar es peligroso de Noche , Ikuto tomo la mano de Amu y comenzaron a Caminar.

_*Tomo mi mano ^^ , Demo … ¿Porque mi Corazón late tan rápido? *_

Amu no se dio cuenta como el tiempo paso tan rápido que ya habían llegado a la casa de Amu

-Ya llegamos , Estuviste todo el camino en la luna así que mejor te aviso-dijo Ikuto .

-Arigato….-dijo Amu sonrojada.

-No tienes por que agradecerme Baka, pero ten mas cuidado-dijo Ikuto mirando a Amu .

-¿Puedes quedarte conmigo?-dijo Amu sonrojada y muy bajito

-¿Que?,no ye oí-Dijo Ikuto acercándose mas a Amu

-Que…. ¡¡¿si puedes quedarte esta noche conmigo?!!-Grito Amu para que Ikuto escuchara , Después de decirlo Amu se puso roja.

-Oh… Párese que aun tienes miedo Amu– Dijo Ikuto burlándose de Amu .

-¡No es eso! – Amu se enojo y entro a su casa

*Adentro de la casa de Amu*

_*Ese Ikuto siempre me hace quedar en vergüenza pero … el me protegió *_

-Mejor me iré a Bañar-Dijo Amu que se dirigió a La ducha

Tomo una larga ducha , Se puso el pijama se seco el cabello y entro a su cuarto .

Su cuarto estaba vacío , se sorprendió al ver que Ikuto no estaba allí , pero que le iba a Hacer .

Amu se acostó en su cama , quería dormir pero no podía , tenia miedo , por lo que le había pasado , comenzó a correr una ráfaga de viento que le causo mucho frío , Amu se tapo completamente, de repente se escucho un ruido , Amu se asusto mucho .

-¿Qui ….quien anda ahí?-pregunto Amu muy despacio , pero nadie le respondió , se escucho otro ruido como el anterior .

Amu se dio una vuelta en su cama y se encontró con Ikuto que estaba acostado al lado de ella .

-¡Ikuto!-dijo Amu que abrazo a Ikuto

-Tranquila si yo estoy aquí-dijo Ikuto acariciando la cabeza de Amu

-Ikuto….-Dijo Amu quedándose dormida abrazada a Ikuto

Amu…-Dijo Ikuto quien también se quedo dormido

Se ven lindos juntos – Dijo Ran

Si tienes razón ~ Desu-agrego Suu　

Pero ¿por que asustaron a Amu-chan?-Pregunto Miki mirando a Yoru

Ikuto quería darle una sorpresa , además hacia demasiado frío afuera ~Nya-dijo Yoru

Ikuto…-dijo Amu mientras soñaba

Contiinuara!!!!

Konnichiwa!!

Espero que les aya gustado este capitulo , Es el mas laaargo hasta ahora , se supone que iba a ser el mas corto , pero era demasiado asi que cambie unas partes y se me alargo muxiioo .

El manga de shugo chara! Es genial me encanta!!

Pero esperar un maldito mes!!

Bueno eso es todo dejen comentarios plis o si no las acuso a la chica infernal arigato por leer Saludos a Dark!!!(Seguro que ya em olvidast T-T)

Ja Ne


End file.
